Kim Possible Stargate
by mrhappybomb
Summary: An old alien devise was just discovered but when Drakken and Shego find out it's secrets they send Kim to a planet much like hell or even Worse! Please R
1. Chapter 1

((I do not know Kim Possible or other charters related in this area they Are Disney's not mine. The Stargate and symbols are all Property of Sci-Fi's original Series Stargate SG1 for latter chapters. Again they both are not mine.))

Chapter one

Drakken's hill side layer was a pretty nice looking mansion. It was maybe 8 stories and carved out of whiched looked like a mountain smooth out.

"So what does these new Death ray of yours do any way?" asked Shego. She go was a young beautiful looking woman in her early twenties maybe she had long dark black hair that went past her bottom. Her skin is a light colored green, which looks like she is getting over a cold or something. She wore a skin tight green and black jump suit with sharp clawed gloves.

"I….. um…. I don't know, Shego, I don't know." Answers Drakken. He was in his mid thirties his skin was blue and wore a lab suit of the same color almost complete with black lab gloves. Just then they hear a loud shatter of glass just above them and came down Kim Possible and her Side kick Ron Stopabble.

"Game over Drakken had over the Death ray!" yells K.P. she was a young beautiful girl of 17 wore a skin tight black shirt that did not cover her stomach and wore a baggy faded dark green cargo pants were she as all of her supplies in.

"Shego get her!" yells Drakken. Shego's hands ignite with green plasma like stuff and runs after Kim.

"Game over Kimmie." Says Shego

"How's that so?" asked Kim. Just then Shego Punches Kim in the right side over her face causing blood to squirt on to Shego's face. Kim fell to the ground and was out like a burnt light bulb. Ron tried to help Kim up but Shego just puts him out like Kim.

Kim wakes up to find her self tied to a post with her arms up over her head and her feet tied together. Ron was the same way.

"I tried, Kim, I tried I'm sorry."

"No need to be Ron we'll get out of this some how" said Kim with no hope of leaving this place alive. Just then Shego and Drakken walk in to the room.

"Aw look at Kimmie can I?" asked shego

"Go ahead but leave some for the death ray" said Drakken. Shego ignites her hands and punches Kim in the stomach forcing her to cough up blood and then in her ribs but Shego Punched Her Hard enough that her hand got stuck in side Kim's Rib cage and she ripped her hand out pulling out the ribs she had broken. Shego's had was drenched in Kim blood. Kim let out a horrid scream after Shego pulled her hand out and passed out. Kim was now pouring blood out of side and face if she doesn't get to a hospital soon she will die.

"Shego enough! I told you to let the death ray do the killing!" yells Drakken

"You leave some for the Death ray you did not say leave her alive." Stated Shego while she took off her blood drenched glove.

"Shego you're going to pay, your going to pay!" yells Ron. Ron has short blonde hair with yellow eyes to match. He wore pretty much the same thing as Kim but his cloths were much baggier and his shirt covered his stomach. Ron looks over to Kim only to see her face bleeding and her side leaking out blood.

"Is that so, sidekick, and how do you plane to do this?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"I…..I…."

"That's what I thought." Shego said coldly

"Shego the Death ray is ready. Time to fly." said drakken just as he was adding the timer to the ray. A large circular pod came down attached to a helicopter.

"So long Kim Possible and you which the name escapes me. You have just five minutes to live make it count." Drakken and Shego left the seen. Just then Rufus, a small naked pink mole rat emerged form Ron's pocket.

"Rufus get us out of here!" Rufus looked for a button to release injured Kim and Ron. He jumped out of Ron's pocket and sprinted towards the only door in the huge room. He pushed the button and Kim and Ron fell to the cold hard Steel floor. Ron got up and ran to turn off the Death ray.

"Ray deactivated!" he said and ran back to Kim.

"Kim wake up Kim!" he said crying over her. She did not answer. Ron reached into Kim's pocket and pulled out the "Kimmunactor" a devise used to commutate with Wade. Ron pushes the button and Wade, a young African American male of the age of ten came up on the screen.

"Ron are you two okay!" asked Wade in surprisement in seeing Ron on the screen instead of Kim.

"I'm fine but K.P needs to go to the E.R now Wade!"

"What for Ron?" asked Wade.

"I'll show you." Ron turns the Kimmunacater around so Wade is looking at Kim. Ron hears a loud thud come from the Communicator. Ron turns the devise toward him

"Wade?"

"Ambulance on the way now what on Earth happened to her!"

"Two guesses and the first two don't count."

"Shego" asked wade

"Shego"

"I thought so." Ron turns of the devise just as the paramedics arrived the put Kim in the Ambulance and rushed her to the Middleton hospital E.R room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kim's ambulance ride was not fun for her. They had her hooked up to all sorts of IVs and a heart monitoring machine. Her heart had a steady but really low beat.

"Ready five milligrams of adridlane and charge the paddles." Said one of the paramedics to another. Just has the other paramedic was readying the adredline Kim's heart went red line.

"Crap hade me the needle now!" The paramedic demanded

"Here" the other one answered. The paramedic with the needle injected it in to her heart and nothing her heart was still red line.

"Damn still nothing charge the paddles at one hundred CCs"

"Yes Sir! And here you go!"

"Clear!" the paramedic said and put one paddle on Kim's heart and one on the left side of her chest. The jolt caused her to jump up the heart thing beeped and went red line again.

"Damn it two hundred CCs now" said the paramedic

"Charged"

"Clear!" the caused her to jump up again this time the heart ting got a pulse a weak pulse but a pulse she was still alive. They revived her just as they reached the hospital. Kim was consensus but could not move she heard the doctors talking.

"What on earth happened!" one of the doctors said

"I have no clue but she has a sever chest injuries and massive blood loss Dr. Possible"

"Thanks I want her in the E.R now! Don't worry Kim moms going to fix you." Just as Kim heard that last line she passed back out.

She awoke several hours later after arriving at the hospital. She noticed the hole on the side of her chest was sealed and felt she had stitches on her face were Shego decked her. She sat up in her hospital bed and saw Ron in the corner.

"K.P your alive! Thank god these are for you" Ron hands her flowers of red and yellow

"Thanks Ron what happened all I rember is a sharp pain in my chest the nothing!" asked Kim.

"It was Shego her hands were green I guess she punched you with enough force her hand got stuck inside you and she ripped her hand out of you! It was covered in your blood, you let out a scream so horrid that I knew something was I looked over and you passed out you were bleeding every were." Ron finished

"She's dead when I get out of here She's dead!" Kim finished her statement just as her mom walked in to her room

"What up Dr. P?" asked Ron?

"Nothing much. How are you doing Kim?" asked Dr. Possible

"I'm fine my ribs are killing me though." Kim answered

" That's normal, when I first saw you your ribs were sticking out form you which I new wasn't good I could see your beating heart. Did Ron tell you who did this to you?" Dr P added.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Shego"

"Shego the one in the Green and black Jump suit thing?"

"Yes that's her" added Kim

"Wow I had no Idea she could do that to you."

"Yea she can and she did." Kim ended her conversation with her mom. Dr. P left the room. Kim was released from the Middleton hospital a few days later.


	3. Chapter 3

K.P CH 3

Drakken and Shego are in there escape helicopter over the pacific just one hundred miles north of the Hawaiian Islands. Shego was reading something in the newspaper about a new Ancient Artifact they just found in Cairo, Egypt. Shego read the article out loud to Dr. D.

"Hey Dr. D listen to this. A new Alien artifact was just found in Cairo Egypt twenty Miles south west of the Great Pyramids. The Devise is a gigantic ring maybe three stories tall with hundreds of strange symbols in side the center part of the ring. Archaeologist have no clue on what these strange symbols mean all they now is that these symbols are not Egyptian…….." Shego read the rest of the article to him. Drakken just stood there amazed at what they just found.

"We need to steal this… this Devise Shego do they know what it is called?" asked Drakken.

"They said something in the Paper- ha here it is "STARGATE"". Answered Shego

"Were is it being Held at Shego?" Dr. D asked.

"Hmm well this will be easy. It's being Held at Area 51!"

"Easy this will be." Drakken said

The Helicopter landed in Hawaii International Airport it refueled and took back of heading toward Area 51. Drakken was explaining the plan to Shego on how to hook up the STARGATE to the chopper and so on.

" Wait so let me get this straight you want me to go in a top secret base and just hook up bungee belts to god knows how heavy alien devise!" asked Shego.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh nothing a piece of cake." The chopper arrived over the base and Shego dropped down to the floor.

(Story now in Shego's point of view.)

"I'm in." I said and I walked toward the opening air vent I saw on my way down the rope. I climb in the air vent and start my way to the STARGATE.

"How far is it ahead Drakken?" I asked.

"About two vents ahead of you Shego." Drakken answered. Two vents later I spot the STARGATE but it was heavily guarded with marines.

"Hmm Fun time" I said to my self. I pushed open the air vent and jumped down. The guards were surprised to see me but they did not engage until I made a stupid mistake and lit my hands up.

"Code red we've got a code red need back up now!" yelled one of the marines and he began to shoot at me. I ran at him dogging every bullet he shot at me. I reach him and decked him breaking his nose spilling blood all over the floor he was out for the count.

"Next!" I yelled at the marines they all ran after me at the same time. I punched one of them in the chest Just as I did to Kim Possible but he died instantly. I ran forward only to be stopped by the STARGATE I wrap on one of the cords around the side and another guard came up behind me and grabbed for me. I jumped out of the way and I landed right be hind him. I grabbed his Neck and snapped it like a twig. I ran back to the STARGATE and finished what I started. Wrapping one cord around the top of the Gate.

"There Drakken time to fly!" I said and the Gate was lifted up with an extra piece.

"Cool two for the Price of one!" I said and climbed back in to the chopper.

"Good work Shego." Now let's get back to my layer."

(Story back to third person.)

Kim and Ron were at there favorite Fast Food Joint Bueno Nacho. Ron was at the Counter ordering there food when the Kimmunicator rang. Kim answered

"What is it Wade?"

"Shego stole the new Alien Devise Kim."

"WHAT!" yelled Kim. Ron Nearly dropped the Food he had just received.


	4. Chapter 4

K.P CHAPTER 4

Ron sat down opposite of Kim and began to eat his Nacos. Once Rufus heard the sound of Nacos re sprang to life and stole the other nach from under his nose.

"Rufus you little thief!" Ron yelled at Rufus. Kim was still talking to wade the super genius ten year old.

"How did she get that out the base Wade!" Kim asked

"Bungee Belts. But don't worry about going to him any time soon, Kim" Wade finished.

"Why?"

"He stole the devise to early h…"

"He stole it to early didn't he!" Said Kim finishing Wade's sentence for him.

"Yes the scientists don't even know what this Devise does or how it works for that matter they just figured its name out." Added Wade.

"And what is it called?" asked Kim

"STARGATE"

"You know that sounds like something used to go to other planets in." added Ron

"How do you know!" asked both Wade and Kim at the same time.

"I don't I'm just guessing on what it might do that's all."

"Him he might have a point Kim I'll look on this STARGATE and see what I can dig up" wade logged of from the Kimmunactor before Kim could ask a question. Kim gave Ron a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing honey nothing." Kim finished and they both walked out of the fast food joint.

Shego had just finished putting up the Gate and now was sitting in chair thinking about what she just stole. _Why did I steal this STARGATE I have no clue what this thing does and I know for a fact Drakken doesn't either._

"Shego did you finish!" asked Drakken impatiently

"Yes I did why? 'One of the STAEGATE lights turned on and the ring made a loud Air pressure noise and the middle of the ring spun around and stopped on a pacific symbol the top light holder went down and the second light on the right side of the Gate turned on.

"What the Drakken what did you do? 'Shego asked in surprisement to the Stargate the Fifth light turned on.

"I didn't do anything to it it's working on its know." The top light of the Stragate turned on and then BOOM the gate filled instantly with what looked liked fizzy water it shot out of the Gate which caused Shego to jump out of the chair she was in. the fizzy water went back in and froze there now the gate was a clear blue and looked like liquid ice.

"What in hell is this Drakken you stole something that actually works for once." A small communator falls out of the gate and it starts to talk.

"This is general Isatope of the Planet Earth who I'm I seeing on this Planet?" Shego and drakken just stood there amassed at what this thing can do.

"Um this is Shego and Drakken of the Planet earth I think."

"Nice to meet you two you have finally unburied your STARGATE I see and we would like to help under stand or technogly and weapons if you could tell us some things about yours Just come through and we will talk."

"Um okay but how did you do this thing to turn on the Gate?" asked Shego

"Oh we will send you the Gate coordinates Just match the symbol of the pare we will send you on the small circular thing you have next to your gate once you put in all seven symbols just put your had on the red center and the gate will turn on and after that just walk through."

"Ok" after Shego said this a piece of paper came through and the gate turned off.

"Well let's go Shego put in the Coordinates and let's go." Drakken finished.

Kim and Ron just arrived at Kim's house when the Kimmunactor beeped.

"What is it Wade."

"High energy spikes just came form that new Alien Devise the just stole you need to get there now."

"Were no it Ron lets go."

When they arrived at Drakken's the Gate was already on and Shego and drakken were standing in front of it.

"Next time Princesses." And Shego walked through the Gate and was not seen coming out the back what ever this devise did she was gone!

"Who knew a gate to new Worlds this will be fun farewell Kim Possible until next Time." He disappeared in to the Gate. The gate turned of just as they both started to run toward it.

"Damn there gone with no trace of were they went." Kim grabbed the Kimmunactor out of her pocket and called Wade.

"Were are they there not here any more they went through the Gate and the Disappeared!"

"There not on this Planet any more Ron was right for once it is a gate way to Other Planets Kim." Ron let out a boo ya and walked out of the place and Kim followed.

"Don't worry Kim what's the worst that could happen."

"Them coming back,"

"Exactly!" they got back into Kim's car and drove back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

K.P CH. 5

Once Shego went through the gate she was sorouned by a tunnel of dark blue and black spinning clockwise the farther she went the faster it spun until BOOM the vortex was gone and she was in blackens for a second. Then thousands of stars formed all around her like she just jumped in to hyper space again the dark blue and black vortex was back but only on the top and bottom of her guiding her like a super fast high way. She went in all directions, up, down, left, right, passing other planets and other solar systems until another BOOM she was thrown out of the other gate only to be greeted by marines with guns pointed at her Drakken came out just seconds after her. They both here a voice over the intercom.

"Stand down men there her for a chat with me." Said the general. After he just said the marines put there guns on there shoulders and continued what they were doing before the gate thing. The room they were in was a huge concrete filled building with a window about twenty meters above the ground. Shego looks to her left and a huge Titanium door opens and out came the General. He walked over to the two to greet them.

"Welcome to our Earth. If you two would follow me to the infirmary please standard procedures with all off world visitors." The trio walked out of the huge titanium doors and down a long hall way filled with steal pipes above them and soldiers around every corner, they stop in front of an elevator. The General swiped a card and waited for the elevator to come.

"So your names are again I know I asked already but I forget names a lot."

"Not a problem my name is Shego and this is Drakken."

"That's DR. Drakken, Shego."

The elevator door opened and they walked in the general pushed a button that sent them up a few levels up.

"Doctor hu in what profession might I ask?" asked the general.

"Oh um I…I …"

"He's a chiropractor General." Shego finished for him. She gave him a dirty look.

"Chiropractor nice." The elevator door opened and they walked out and made a left straight to the infirmary.

"Off worlders please sit down I just need to run a few simple test then I will release you back to the general." An alarm sounded and Drakken stood up faster than he has ever had.

"Kim Possible is her she found us!" Drakken said out of instinct

"No that's just SG3 coming back from there mission on secdual." Answering to Drakken's weird behavior. The general walked out of the room Shego turned to Drakken

"You need to take a chill pill Dr. D were probabley Billons maybe trillions of light years away form her just relax you don't want them to think were evil now do you?" she asked.

"No I suppose you're right Shego." The doc walked in to the room with a few needles.

"Just going to take your blood for a scan just in case you have a virus or something." Said the doc.

"Okay." Said Shego the doctor took Shego's right arm and lifted up here green sleeve and put a rubber band around her arm to revile her blood veins. The doc picked the best looking one the doc put the needle in to her arm. Shego watched the blood go in to the clear tube.

"Finished with you head back to the general for you discussion with him. The doc turned toward Drakken and did the same as the doc did to Shego. The doc finished whit Dr. D and he headed in the same direction as Shego.

"What the hell was the blood test for General?" asked Shego

"Safety measures Shego that's all. Lets head to the briefing room." The general finished and walked down the hall way to a metal stair case and went down them Drakken and Shego followed they arrived in the room. The room was pretty big the center had a huge wooden table with a white board directly behind the general's seat. Too the left of the table was a long narrow but tall window. Shego walked toward the window and looked out it only to see the STARGATE twenty meters below her. She turned to her right and saw a huge symbol that said SGC.

"What does SGC mean?" Asked Shego taking a seat to the right of the general. Drakken did the same but opposit of her.

"It means StarGate Command." Answered the general "the Symbol behind it th.." the doctor walked in with the lab results.

"Excuse me General here are the reports you wanted." Said the doctor

"Thanks Dr. Croft that will be all." Dr. Croft left the room. The general read the reports to him self.

"I see Drakken is normal but Shego." He turned toward Shego. "You have a high level of a substance we have never seen what is it?" he asked

"You said we were here for trading Ideas on weapons and stuff right?"

"Yes"

"Well I have the ability to ignite my hands with a green plasma like substance you trade us some of your highly advance weapons and I will show you how you can get your men and women with these powers of mine." Finished Shego

"Shure can you show me how it looks then we well give you some of our most advance hand held weapons." He finished.

"Sounds fair." Shego stood up and moved toward the window and lit her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

K.P CH.6

Kim was on a planet like she never see in her life or her dreams for that mater, the planet looked like Hell molten rock pools every were volcanoes erupting simultaneously filling the already hard to breath atmosphere with crabondioxide and sulferdioxide, common volcanic gases, in to the red sky. The land she was standing on was very unstable thanks to molten rock under the ground. She found what she was looking for gate coordinates back to her home planet. She quickly put in the coordinates and the gate turned on.

"So long Hell." She said and walked through the gate. Only to be greeted by Shego waiting on the other side for her.

"I told you I make .." before Kim could finish Shego kicked her to the ground and laid on top of her putting a nine millimeter berretta into her mouth.

"No Kim you didn't make it!" shego pulled the trigger.

Kim woke up instantly before Shego killed her she sighed with relief that it was only a dream and went back to sleep. The next morning she woke up at around 7:35 A.M she got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Her mom was already in the kitchen cooking her breakfast.

"Morin Kimmie." her mom said

"Morning mom I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Really about what?" Kim told her mom the whole dream as best as she could remember to her mother.

"Wow that is a wired Dream hopefully that doesn't happen to you." Her mom said handing her her breakfast.

"Yea I hope so." Kim said and started to eat her breakfast.

Mean while thirty trillion light years form Kim Shego had finished her demo on how her hands worked. The general was impressed on how the plasma looked and decided to keep his offer he made with her and Drakken.

"Now about those weapons General." She asked sitting back down to the right of the general.

"Very well I will give you your part of the deal but tell me Shego…..hmm Shego Shego what is your last name?" he asked. He saw Drakken dive under the table and he knew at once that was the wrong question to ask.

"I never speak of my full name sense were trillions of light years away I guess I could tell you." Drakken came back up from under the table and looked surprised Shego never told HIM her full name.

"Well what is it?" the General asked.

"Shelia Prego I took the She from my first name and go from my last name combined together its Shego." Finished shego.

"Well thank you for telling me now if you two would follow me to the weapons storage for your weapons and your training in each of the weapons." They followed the general to the weapons facility and found hundreds of deferent guns and grenades.

"I will give you five weapons of your choice and five grenades of your choice." Shego picked the five biggest guns she could find while drakken picked out the grenades. The general along with the help of some of his soldiers taught them how to work the weapons.

"Now these weapons are dangerous and should always bee unloaded with the safety on when not in use. But when in use turn off the safety and point and shoot." Explained the solider

"Sounds easy enough what about those grenades Drakken Has?" Asked Shego.

"Again very simple Pull the pin and through in the direction you want it to go it will explode once it makes contact with the ground." He finished explaning all the weapons and grenades they took with them. Now it was Shego's turn to give them her special power and how to work it. The General walked in the room and asked.

"Shego your turn how do we extract the power form you?" he asked.

"From the blood sample you took from me." Shego finished explaning how to transfer and work her powers to the scientists. The both went back to the StarGate room and found there weapons awaiting for the in specially designed cases. The gate turned on and started to walk to it.

"You know Drakken with these new weapons Kimmie is no threat to us now and we villains will take for our world force once." Stated Shego unaware that the General was listing.

"It's a good thing you showed them how to work your powers or we would never got these weapons. Kim Possible is dead next time we see her." Finished Drakken and they both walked through the gate and it turned off.

"What have I done?" stated the General "I just gave the most advance weapons to villains on there planet I must Contacted this Kimmie and warn her." He told one of the solder next to him.

"Yes you should help out this good Kimmie for the sake of her life." Finished the solder.


	7. Chapter 7

K.P CH 7

Shego and Drakken arrive back on there home planet with there new and improved weapons. They both carefully put the weapons in an anti theft chamber and closed the safe until the time was right to use them, which was very soon.

"There not even Kim's little computer geek can break the code on this safe." Stated Drakken. "Now we just have to get Kim Possible to come here in a heart beat so..."

"What for, so she can give back the weapons we received!" interrupted Shego

"No so we can kill her off once and for all!"

"Why when we can find a planet that can do that for us."

"What type of planet Shego?"

"One that looks like hell or even worse than hell itself." Finished Shego

"And were are you going to get the gate coordinates for this planet?"

"Were they found the StarGate of cores. Arciologest found a template with thousands of coordinates maybe even more." Finished Shego

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" stated Shego and she left the room.

Kim and Ron are on vacation at Disneyland Resort they just arrived in line for the Indiana Jones Adventure Temple of the Forbidden Eye.

"Uh Kim I do not ride anything with the name forbidden in the name sorry."

"You do now!" Kim took Ron and dragged him in to the temple. After a long quarter mile walk they reach the ride vehicles and old but hung jeep transporter just came back with survivors of there ride they looked terrified but yet every happy.

Ron got in first and put on his seat belt Kim did the same but had the pressure of driving the other people through the dangers of the temple as she got in she heard a voice come for the transporter it said…

"The future opens to receive the travels ahead what path will you be taking" said the voice and the transporter pulled ahead and stopped for a few seconds and the same voice came back on

"Ah hello please take the steering wheel making sure it is not stiff that would be very bad ha ha." The transporter makes a left in to a dark room. Kim and Ron see three doors to choose form the transporter moved to the left and another voice came on…

"You have chosen wisely this path leads you through timeless youth and beauty." The large light blue doors open and the transporter was trusted upward making Ron scream. The room had snakes on the left and right of them lined up in rows and in front of them was the statue face of Mari. The heard a loud "NO!" comes form a man then the voice came back on...

"Foolish infidels! You looked in to my eyes your Path now leads through the gates of Doom ha hahaha!" the car made a hard left turn forcing every body to scream including Kim and she does not get scared easy. They were in a dark black and blue room Lighting was going along a path. Then they saw Indy holding back the Snake covered Doors of Doom then he said.

"Tourist you had to look didn't you, quick swerve left it's the only way out! And Watch it, theirs big STEPS up There!" there was a pause then he said "Nice Driving there pall" the transporter was in a dark room it turned a corner and they were face to face with what they had to cross an old rickety bridge there was a other transporter crossing the bridge it stalled and with a loud bang it shoot of the bridge and disappeared the evil god shot something at them causing the transporter to shake left and in to a dark corridor. The car turned left right it went down cliffs and finally in to a Dark blue room full of mummies the car tried to get out of there in time but stopped and a huge ax came down at them. The car sped up and entered room full of Bugs. The car headlights came on and showed thousands of bugs scatter out of the way. Kim couldn't help but Scream with terror the transporter slowed as it made its way through the room the bugs became agitated and jumped at the people every body jumped in terror including Ron and he was not that afraid bugs.

"Kim Are you trying to hurt every body?" he asked

"NO Ron I'm not but ..." the car kicked back in to high gear and was heading across the old bridge they saw earlier. It stalled just like the other car.

"Come on Kim get us out of here."

"I'm trying." The car made a loud bang and was thrusted left into the snake chamber. Kim hated snakes but Indies voice came back on.

"Snakes you guys are on your own!." he said and Kim thought "Snakes why"

The transporter stalled right to the left of a huge snake.

"Kim now is not the time to stall get us out of here!" the large snake attacked the car and it moved to the left out of the room and to the right. Right in to the Cavern of Bubbling Death. A huge red Cavern filled thousands of skulls and out of no were a large Ax with skeletons on it made its way down to the car the car reacted and moved a quick left and then it turned right fire was spewing up from the ground. They both can feel the heat from it. The car made a left in to total darkness.

"Wow its dark in here how can you see were you are going Kim?" Ron asked starting to fear for them both. The car stalled again but only for a short time then kicked back up in to high gear as it made its way through the dark it sounded like it was hitting something. The car came to a stop in front of a neon painted room with hundreds of holes in it the car was floored and then it slowed down and what sounded like darts was hitting the car and were whizzing past Kim and Ron's heads they both Screamed in terror the car was out of the room and was in darkness again but was a very short time until the car headlights came on .They Saw Indy hanging by a rope over a large hole in the ground he said

"Hey lets get some light down here! There you are. Let me in! Let me in!" he said as the car slowed to a stop they both heard a loud pop and new trouble what they saw coming after them was huge.

"Uh oh Get me out get me OUT!" the car moved back ward and stop. What they saw was a huge boulder coming right after them the car sprinted forward and down a huge drop in to a dark corner the turned right then left. They saw Indy alive and well with the broken boulder right behind him .

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" the ride was coming back to the station when they heard the voice form before they went in to the temple it said...

"My friends I celebrate your arrival if you drank to much from the fountain of youth we will be happy to assists you strollers, Ha ha, but until then please remain seated until the transported comes to a complete stop." The transporter came back in to the station and teen heroes got out.

"You know Kim that was the best ride I've ever been on there were dangers in there we've never seen before Kim."

"Told you you would like it." Finished Kim and her Kimmunator rang.


	8. Chapter 8

K.P Ch.8

Egypt was a long trip away from Middleton, Colorado. It was about three thousand miles but why should Shego care she just got back from a thirty trillion light year trip. The plane arrived in Cairo, Egypt at about three thirty local time. A voice came over the plane's intercom...

"Welcome to Cairo it is three thirty in the after noon and the temperature is about one hundred and one degrees. Thank you for flying Egypt Airlines please visit us again soon." The voice went quite Shego was not happy 101 degrees was to hot for her epically in the jumpsuit she always wears. She heads down the terminal and makes a left to the baggage claim she quickly finds her baggage and heads to the car rental place. She sees a long line for it and thought_ screw this I'll just call in a favor_Shepulls out her cellphone and calls some one she knew very well and trust with her life. Which is strange for her because she never trust any body like that not even Drakken. A few seconds after she called she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello this is Haru Miles how may I help you?" he asked

"Hello Miles its Shego I need a favor?" Shego asked.

"SHEGO! Long time no speak. Sure I'll help you what do you need?"

"Transportation to the Great Pyramids and then twenty miles west of there."

"I'm on my way."

Kim answered her Kimmuntactor and wade appeared on the little Screen. "Kim Drakken is back you ne- what happened to Ron it looks like he wet his pants. Were you two in any Danger?" wade asked

"No we just got of the Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland he just a little freaked out about what he saw at the end." Kim could here Ron mumbling "So big, so big how can it be so big?"

"Are you sure he's fine?" Wade asked.

"Yes he's fine now what about Drakken, Wade" Stated Kim.

"He's back with new weapons we've never seen you need to get them and send them back to the planet they got them from."

"How are we going to get there Wade?"

There is a helicopter waiting for you out side the Park, Kim good luck."

"Thanks." Kim put away the devise.

Shego was waiting for her ride to show up. After a few minutes of waiting she saw the familiar jeep he always drove. He stopped directly in front of her and she got in to the jeep.

"Hello Shego long time no see." He said "why are we going to the Pyramids?"

"I need something from a room twenty miles west of them, Miles why do you ask?" asked Shego looking at him very questionly. The pyramids were now in site and miles took a left toward the pyramids.

"It's just that this Stragate you stole is a very dangerous devise the people of ancient Egypt buried it for a reason Shego. That's why I ask." He answered very nervously.

"Why is it so Dangerous me and Drakken went through it and were fine." Stated Shego her green eyes now fixed upon him.

"The Ancients found a Planet that was not like yours you see the Sky was red as the blood in your veins Shego. The lakes were made of molten rock, the ground, if there is one, was unstable and could fall apart if enough pressure was put on it." He said

"So in other words it's like hell?" Shego asked. Hey were about ten miles past he pyramids.

"Yes but that's not why they buried the gate you see in the hieroglyphics they state that horrible creatures live there and the atmosphere is so hard to breath you only had twenty four hours to live on that planet that's if the creatures didn't get you first." Miles finished and stopped the car in front of the room Shego wanted to see.

"Thanks for the lift I'll be right back." Shego said and walked in to the room. _This is perfect a planet just for Kimmie on I just got to find it. _Shego thought and entered the main chamber. "WOW" she said to her self. The chamber was a huge golden room filled with thousands of gate coordinates that filled the room from the floor to the roof hundreds of feet in the Air. _Now were am I going to find this one coordinate._ She thought and found a skull on the floor, she picked it up and sure enough there was a coordinate under it she took a picture of it and walked out of it. She got back in the car

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Miles asked.

"Yes I did now Kimmie is going to take a trip to Hell it's self." The car left the chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

K.P CH 9

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Space." Said Kim in a very thank full way.

"No problem it's the lest I could do sense you saved my Rocket from a head on collision with the Moon." He said to Kim's comment.

"No big! It's was only a rocket and a very big moon." She answered to Space's remark. The helicopter was only miles away form there Stargate distention.

"K.P! Look at the storm we have to pass through!" Ron said very nervously. Kim walked to the window and looked out to see the huge wall cloud of a supper cell storm.

"Tornados in Colorado now that is strange. Ron hold on to something this is going to get rough."

"How rough is that Kim?" Ron asked just as Rufus came up from his pocket.

"Oh no!" The little pink mole rat said and scrambled back in to his pocket. The copter flew in to the storm lighting was striking every were some even came millimeters away from hitting the copter.

"Land at Drakken's in 5-4-3-2-1!" the copter landed at the front of his hide out it was too dangerous too jump sense there was lighting and heavy lighting. They got out of the copter and headed toward the front door Kim turned around and looked at the pilot.

"Thanks for the lift!" she yelled the pilot did not answer and took back off in to the storm.

"How are we going to get in? If Shego sees us she will kill you on sight remember what she said."

"Yes Ron sweetie I know. Were are going to try the front door." She answered Ron question very shuringly. Kim walks up to the front door and tries to open it.

"Oh yea Kim like Drakken is that stupid to leave the front door unlock." He said and Kim opened the front door with out as much force she uses to get in her house

"You were saying?" she said very comical.

"Oh never mind." Ron said and walked in to the room pasted the front door. The room looked like a normal house. All the furniture was normal from the cough to the Big Screen TV.

"I know she's evil but were is Shego? She is normally here by now to try and stop us." Said Ron.

"You know Ron you Right were s-"

"Currently not here yet Ms. Possible and you which the name escapes me again." Said Drakken as he came up from the elevator with one of the new weapons.

"Oh is that so the were is she then?" Kim asked Drakken very coldly.

"I suggest you shut up if you don't want a lead bullet in your heart Possible! Now if you two would follow me to the Stargate-"

"What happens there Drakken?" asked Ron

"Your future on this planet or lack there of it." Said Drakken they followed him in two a huge metal room with no windows and the only door is the one they just went through. There for the first time Kim and Ron saw the Stargate.

"So that's the Stargate?" asked Ron while Drakken was locking Kim up on a pole like he did before that week. Once Ron was locked in to place Drakken went back to the computer and started to type something.

"Rufus! Push the button so we can get out of here." Ron asked his little naked mole rat. Rufus Ran as quietly as he could to the button and pushed it, releasing Kim and her boy friend. The both headed for the only door in the room as quietly as the could just as they reach the door it opens to revel a person they did not want to see.

"Nice try Kimmie get away from the door or this new weapon goes somewhere you don't want it! That goes for you to Stoppable!" said Shego as she walked in to the room. "Here drakken take the coordinates and start the gate up." Said Shego Drakken took the coordinates and started to work the gate. Kim made a brake for it but Shego was right on her heals and tripped her causing her to fall hard on the ground. Shego dropped the gun and ignited her hands with the green plasma. Kim kicked Shego hard in the chest.

"OW! Why you little." Yelled shego and picked back up the gun she dropped earlier. The Stargate turned on right in front of Ron who was trying to stop Drakken he had to move out of the way quickly.

"Now Shego." He said.

"What are you going to do shot me with lasers there easy to doge." Said Kim to Shego.

"Oh I knew you were going to say that!" She go fires the gun at Kim before she could move she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. Kim looked down and saw a huge hole in her are and her blood all over the floor were she stood.

"KIM!" yells Ron and runs over to her only to be knocked out by Shego.  
"Lets see how you like Hell Kimmie!" before Kim could answer Shego through her through the gate. Ron ran after her but as he jumped toward the gate it turned off.

"Shego were did you send her!" Ron demanded but saw that they both have left the seen and nowhere to be found.

"Kim I will get you back on this planet even if it kills me!" he said and try a gate corrinate.

Thank you to all who have read please if you took the time to read then please take the time review TY .


	10. Chapter 10

K.P CH 10

Kim was on a planet like she never see in her life or her dreams for that mater, the planet looked like Hell, molten rock pools every were volcanoes erupting simultaneously filling the already hard to breath atmosphere with crabondioxide and sulferdioxide, common volcanic gases, in to the red sky. The land she was standing on was very unstable thanks to molten rock under the ground.

"W…what is this place?" she thought to her self. She felt the ground shake under her every time she moved an inch in either direction. She pulled out her Kimmuntator and tried to contact Wade, all she could get was static form it. Shego finally did it she got rid of Kim Possible form the know universe or at least she thought.

Kim started to walk away form the gate when it turned on. The empty ring was now filled with liquid ice and a small green and black box came out of it.

"Kimmie I'm sure by now you're wondering were you are?" Shego's voice asked form the little box.

"Were am I Shego? Were am I!" the red headed girl asked.

"You're on the planet Xerox, Kim, or better know as Hell." Said Shego. Kim starts to run to the gate to jump through it but Shego's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kim." Said Shego

"why not?" Kim asked."

"Because if you don't open it from your side your body will be degenerated and you will never be seen again!" Answered Shego "I'm sending you a person very special to you and one weapon so use it wisely. The coordinates you need are in a temple about 10 miles north from here. Oh and you only have 24 hours form which you arrived on this planet to live so have fun for me Kimmie." Shego finished and about a few seconds a large rectangular steel box came out of the gate followed closely by Ron. The gate turned off.

Kim ran over to Ron and helped him up.

"Are you okay Ron?" asked Kim

"Yes I'm fine but what's in the box?" Kim walked over to the box and opened it inside was a very powerful automatic gun the P90. It was a gray colored gun with a clear clip at the top of the gun just under the small scope. But there was a catch the clip only held 60 bullets and they only had one of them and it was attached to the gun. Shego has them trapped with only one clip of bullets and god knows how many monsters on this hostile planet but they knew one clip was not enough.

"Damn it Shego only one clip how are we supposed to get home!" Ron yelled out

"We don't that was Shego's plan all along she sends us to a planet with little oxygen and monsters if the lack of oxygen doesn't kill us at first the monsters will! Get it know?" Ron did not answer and followed Kim were ever she was going.

"K.P were are we going? The blonde kid asked.

"A temple 10 miles from here." She said and started walking on the all ready shaking ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back on Earth Drakken and Shego were two of the most happiest people since they got rid of there arch enemy.

"Are you sure this will work Shego?" asked Drakken

"I'm 100 percent sure it will work! If the Egyptians buried the gate because of this planet then the two teens don't stand a chance in hell to live." Finished Shego. Shego walked to the computer counsel and sat down in front of it she pushed a bluish green button and with out warning the Stargate turned on. Shego then pushed a red button and a picture of the planet came up on the huge screen.

"There now we can watch your enemies face there doom and death but only for a half an hour at a time." She watched the two teens walk for about a mile and she heard Kim talk

"When I get home Shego you're the one who is going to suffer not me!" Kim's voice said over the large screen.

Just then a large splash of lava made Kim and Ron jump, Shego to and she was just watching form the screen.

An extremely large alien like creature came up from the lava and stood only a few meters from the two.

"What the hell is that?" they both asked in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

K.P Ch 11

The Alien had a long narrow head were its skull stretches out about a meter past its body. The alien's eyes were as red as the sky. The alien opened its mouth and a small pair of fangs shot out of the alien's mouth toward Kim and Ron. They quickly jump out if the way. Kim took out the P90 that Shego gave them and shot once at the alien. It hit it in the right side of its chest; its greenish black blood spewed out and hit a rock as soon as the blood hit the rock it fizzed and a bout a second later there was a huge hole in the rock were the blood hit it.

"Um…K.P the aliens blood is acid you know right?" asked Ron who was in shock in what he saw.

"I know Ron I figured it out when it hit the rock." She answered.

The huge alien ran after them, Ron had just enough time to jump out of the way but Kim was caught under the massive black alien. The alien was dripping Silvia on her and growling like it was hungry. It opened its mouth to reveal its second pair of sharp fangs. They shot out at her but she moved her head that it only sliced her left side of her face. Her blood dripped to the ground. This angered the alien more and became more aggressive. Kim through the P90 to Ron, he caught it and tried to find the safety button.

The alien dug his claws in to Kim's head to hold her head still. Kim's head was dripping blood.

"Ron hurry!" yelled Kim. The alien opened its mouth again and showed its fangs again. Ron ran up to the alien and put the gun into its mouth.

"You're not going to kill her? Are you? "Ron said and pulled the trigger multiple times. The alien had multiple holes in its head its acid blood was pouring out every were some landed on Kim's right leg.

"Ow Ow ow this Crap burns!" K.P yelled and tore off her pants but it was too late the acid ate through parts of her skin. How well she thought and put back on her pants.

"Kim what happened?"

"Nothing lets just find this stupid temple." She said and left Ron followed her.

Back on Earth Shego watched the whole fight on the screen.

"That's not possible the buffoon killed the Alien!" yelled Shego for the disappointment in the alien.

"Shego relax they only have sixteen hours left." Said Drakken trying to comfort her


	12. Chapter 12

K.P Ch 12

"Look Shego there only a few miles away form the temple and only have sixteen hours left so relax they won't make it back home in one piece." Drakken said in order to comfort her.

"Thanks that really helps." She said and continued to watch the screen. "Plus with the gate on they can't get home until it turns off so they are finished that's if they make it out of the temple alive!" the black haired woman finished.

Back on Xerox Kim and Ron spot the entrance to the temple. It looked a lot like the Temple of the Forbidden Eye and Disneyland.

"Kim this place looks really familiar!" said Ron.

"Yes it does but we have to go in side does the gun still work?" the red headed girl asked.

"Yes it does but it going to fall apart soon the alien's blood melted a good portion of it but I think it will still fire." Answered Ron.

"Good enough lets go." She answered and headed to the temple. The temple looked like a step pyramid with a dome top instead of a flat one; it looked almost like the ride at Disneyland. Inside was a small room with pictographs around the room to the left was a tunnel to the rest of the place.

"Kim look at these. They look bad." Ron pointed to the one were it looked like a room full of skulls and spikes were pierced through them and above the picture was a ceiling with spikes through it to. It's like the pictures are warning them about stuff because the god of the temple eyes were shut on all the pictures they saw of him.

"Yea I don't like this but the coordinates have to close now." Said Kim and walked down the tunnel alone with the gun. Ron gave it to her while he was looking at the strange pictures. The tunnel was dark and she could barely see a thing. She turned on the guns light and could see a room ahead of her. She walks to the room very carefully. Kim was seeing thing or at least she thought she was, she saw a kid no more the eight years old standing in side the huge room. "hello." She called out to the kid but he or she did not answer. When Kim got close enough to the entrance she could see two small holes in the sides of it, she look to the left of the entrance and she saw what looked liked a rolling door. She walked in to the room and looked up she saw hundreds of holes in the roof ten meters high. She saw the other exit. The door was just a drop down door. She walked in more and heard the kid say…

"Don't step-" but to late she stepped on a small button in the floor the rolling door closed faster than Kim could react and the drop door was already inches form the ground and closed shut. The kid lights something on fire and Kim walked to the kid.

"What is your name?" Kim asked.

"Shorty" he answered. Kim walked closer to him "Stop just go stand up against the wall!"

Kim did as she was told and walked back wards to the wall and leaned against it. The wall felt more pushed out than normal. Than it hit her she was leaning against a lever! The lever slowly moved back in to the wall the ceiling began to move downward at them!

"What did you do!" Shorty asked

"Hey not my fault! You told me to stand against the wall! How in hell was I supposed to know it was a trap!" Kim argued with him. The ceiling was getting closer to them and Kim could her Ron calling her name. Ron stepped on something on the ground and heard a loud air noise coming form the room Kim and Shorty were in. the roof now had spikes slowing emerging for the roof and from the floor, skulls were in random place on the spikes.

"Ron Hurry! Were in trouble!" yelled Kim

"What kind of trouble?"

"If you hurry I will tell you the story!"

thanks to all who have read this far please Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

K.P Ch 13

Kim took one of the skulls and put it in the rollers that made the roof fall on to them it slowed it down but not a lot.

"Shorty how do we stop this!" Kim asked him

"There's a lever in one of the holes that'll stop this-"

"Which one is it!" yelled Kim

"It's the right one out side the rolling door." He said and sat down due to the roof was getting closer to them very second.

"Ron there is a lever in one of the holes you need to find it and pull it fast!" she yelled to him. She started to see visions of her life flash before her eyes. She knew if Ron wasn't quick enough both of them would be squished to death.

Ron was hesitating one which one it was and move to the left one, the wrong one, Kim could see Ron stick his hand in and she grabbed it and forced it out. "No Ron the other one the right one the other right!" yelled Kim.

Ron moved to the other one and look inside he could see a dark slime that covered the entrance.

"Ron we are going to die!" Kim yelled once again. The roof was now getting extremely close to them. Ron put his hand out and reached into the slime it moved quickly and Ron felt around for the handle. Kim could feel one of the spikes going through her red hair!

"Got it!" yelled Ron and the roof stopped and went back up slowly but quicker than it was coming down. Both doors opened and the small Kid ran out the dropping door and stood there. Ron walked in to the room and leaned against the lever that started the spikes.

"There now why were you –" Ron found out the hard way the rolling door closed shut.

"Ha not my fault now it s his. Ron run you can make it before it closes" said Kim. Ron booked it and dived under the door he just barley made it out. They walked another meter or so and found them self's in a huge room. The room had roots of a very big plant hanging form the roof and the room was very narrow but stretched for a mile in either direction. They chose to go left, and that was the wrong decision.

"What was the big deal in that room Kim?" Ron asked.

"Now is not the time sweetheart, I'll tell you later!" She answered

"Why not –" Ron stopped what he was saying instantly when he heard a loud pop. A rumbling could be heard and felt.

"What was that Kim? Kim were are you?" asked Ron looking for her.

"Big Boulder Ron run for it!" he heard her say form a distance he turned around and saw a huge rock coming after him. "Oh no!" he said and ran for his life. He could feel the boulder pick up speed and was gaining on him quickly

"AHHHHAHH!" was what all of the m said as a trap door opened and they fell to the bottom. Kim cut her shoulder on something and made the wound there bleed again.

"Were are we?" Ron asked they could see three doorways and on top of them was a color and drawings but they could not see them. The left door was purple the middle was gold and the right was blue.

"The Chamber of Destiny!" Kim answered.


	14. Chapter 14

K.P Ch 14

"The Chamber of what?" Ron asked in response to Kim's saying.

"The Chamber of Destiny Ron you should know from the ride, they called it the Chamber of Destiny because the temple god look it to your heart for its most desires and chose a path for you. It ether gave you the path of internal youth, visions of the Future or ultimate Riches." Kim finished

"Wow so how do we get in?" He asked. He saw Kim walk up to the doors and Stopped they all heard a loud but very deep voice when Kim got close enough.

"You seek the future I shall lift the curtain of time it is your destiny!" the loud eerie voice said. The large stone doors opened and Kim walked in and they closed shut behind her. The room had a light colored purple tint to it she could see stone carvings of snakes on both sides of her lined up in rows. She looks up and saw what looked like the night sky with an eye floating in it. She continued to walk forward trying not to look and the huge statue in front of her she turned left and found a pool of purple water she walked up to it and crouched next to it and looked up she again saw another floating eye just like in the other room.

"Were did she go?" Ron asked the small kid.

"In to the Hall of Promise. Hopefully she didn't look in to the idols eyes." He finished

"Why?"

"Or she gets a one way ticket to the Gates of Doom that's why." He answered very quickly.

Kim was still looking at the eye when it shot a beam into the water and then shot at her. She could see visions for her life that not yet have happened but she saw what she was looking for the gate code in side the right passage way. She walked out of the hall and back to Ron.

"Ron you should have seen how beautiful the room was." She said "The coordinates are in the right door but how do we get in?" She asked

"Let me try." Ron said and walked to the three doors. Sure enough the voice came back on. "You have chosen wisely, this path leads through timeless youth and beauty." The huge stone doors opened and Ron walked in side Kim sprinted to catch up to him and just barley made it in before the doors closed. The room look almost identical to the future room except for the fact that it had a light blue tint to it and had water reflections on the walls the sides had young women on the sides of the walls. Were in the other room she saw a floating eye and the night sky. She looked a round and saw Ron look straight in to the stone idol

"Ron you didn't look did you!" Kim asked but to late the room went form gold to red and flames Shot out of the snakes mouths. They heard a loud angry voice shake the room.

"Foolish mortals, you look in to my eyes your path now leds through the Gates of Doom! HA hahaha"

Now why didn't the visions of the future show her this would happen or was it he coordinates were in side the gates of Doom.


	15. Chapter 15

K.P Ch15

Instead of getting the Youth of Mari they got a room that had lighting going along a path to the opened Gates of Doom the closer they got to it the more they felt death surround them. They could see and feel Sprits circle around them they were the most beautiful creatures they ever seen. Its clear white skin and its girl like face continued to circle them. The closer they got the more sprits came out of the gate. Kim was stumped she knew it was called the Gates of Doom for a reason, and sure enough her question was answered. Once they stepped foot in to the Gates the beautiful sprits turned into evil god like sprits, there beautiful girl like face replaced with demon skulls.

"Ron try to find the gate code as fast as you can. Theses Gates of Doom are living up to there name and we need to get out of here now!" she said

"Roger that, K.P" he said and started to look for the familiar symbols.

Back on earth Shego lost connection once they entered the Hall of Promise

"What happened to the picture Shego?" Drakken asked

"I don't know once the doors opened the picture went fuzzy and the gate shut down and I can't get it open again." She answered.

Lighting was every were in the gates if doom. Ron could have sworn he saw a huge creature like the one he fought earlier.

"Kim we got trouble!" he said in fear of the giant creature

"What do you mean – ha found them!" Kim took a picture of the seven symbols and walked over to Ron.

"Look that way." He said and pointed to the huge creature. K.P turned on the light on the gun and point it at the creature sure enough it was the queen of the other aliens .she looked like all the other aliens except she was taller and her head was more flat and pushed out than the other ones. She let out a horrifying scream and the chains or what ever was holding her released and she dropped to the floor with a loud BANG.

"Time to go K.P?" Ron asked

"Yea time to go and fast!" she answered and started to Run back were they came from. But as they were inches from the door the slammed shut. They were stuck with the massive alien. The alien roared and looked to the floor. Kim did the same but with the gun's light and saw what looked like hundreds of eggs on the ground spread open like a flower in the spring time.

"Oh hell now were in big trouble!" she said and looked at the guns clip it only had 53 out of 60 bullets left not enough to finish off all the little aliens not to mention the queen.

One of the small aliens lunched at Ron and attached it's self to its face. Kim was going to shoot it off then she thought if these little alien's grow up to be the bigger ones then the y have the Acid blood so if I shoot it I kill Ron in the process while she was thinking one of the aliens attached it self to her and stuck something down her throat in to her chest! Kim saw Ron collapse to the floor and soon after she did and passed out.

Several hours later they wolk up and realized what had happened the only had three hours left to life on this planet they both got up and saw the aliens attached to them dead on the ground were they once were.

"What happened?" They both asked each other and walk out of the gates of Doom and in to the hall of promise once they exit the hall they saw that there little friend was gone and no were to be seen. The exit the temple and sprinted back to the gate. It was at that moment that Ron felt something move in his chest. He collapsed to the floor and held his chest in pain.

"Ron what is?" Kim asked worried about her boyfriend

"It's my chest there's something wrong with it" he answered and still was holding his chest he could fell the movement go faster in side him

"Its probley nothing Ron now let's go were almost there I can see the gate's holding place." Said Kim once she said that she turned around and stared to run but was stopped when Ron let out a horrifying Scream.

"Ron! Ron! Are you okay!" she asked horrified because what she saw was not pretty in the lest bit. She saw Ron's chest move violently up and down, she heard his ribs crack and blood was starting to leak out of his mouth. He was dieing but Kim didn't know why she started to cry. Then a small alien burst out of Ron's Chest cavity Ron's blood shot very were some landing on Kim her self. Ron was dead form the birth of the new alien.

She started to weep and then cried at her boyfriend's side. She got up and started to walk to the gate then it hit her. She was attached to the same alien thing so this mean that she had a baby alien growing in side her. Yes she did she felt her chest move in a weird direction. She had to get home and fast!


	16. Chapter 16

K.P Ch 16

"What do you mean you can't turn it back on Shego" Dr. D asked very angrily

"Just as it sounds I can't turn it back on something is stopping me from turning it back on and I think it has to do when Kim went in to the Hall of Promise." Answered Shego.

"Well find a way to open it. I want to see miss. Possible die." Said Drakken.

Shego slammed her fists into the keyboard. But before she could say a word the stargate turned on and out came about 30 armed solders form the planet Earth the visited a bout a week a go. The leader stepped out of the gate just has heavily armed as the rest of them.

"Dr. Drakken and Shelia Prego you're under arrest for theft of armed weapons and false information." He said. "Will you two please follow me and there will be no violence." He finished. Shego thought for a moment before she started to move Drakken on the other hand was already with them, he looked up and saw a strange look in Shego's green eyes. He knew she had a plan to get them out of here.

"Miss Prego lets go! Now!" the leader barked at her. The other soldiers started to arm there weapons by clicking off there safeties.

"You do not order me around jackass!" She started "Now relies Drakken and leave before you lose all your men to me!" she said and started to move back.

"Not going to happen Miss Prego now surrender or you both will die." He said, and looked in to her eyes. He could see she was not going to give up.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ORDER ME AROUND!" she yelled at them and she lit up her hands. "Now who's first?" she asked and all of them started to shoot at her she dogged almost ever bullet except on that hit her in the leg. She jumped behind the guy who shot her.

"You know that hurts." She said in the soldiers ear and she put her left hand in to his back has hard as she could the guys back snapped like a twig as he fell to the ground she took her arms and put it round his neck and with a loud snap the guy was dead.

"OKAY NOW I'M PISSED!" Yelled the general "Kill them kill them both. And do what ever it takes."

"Oh now you relies what a threat I am, come on then lets fight." She said and picked up the dead solders M4 gun and cocked it. One solder started to shoot her she jumped out of the way and shot back. The first bullet whizzed passed the dudes head just missing by nano meters. He duck but not fast enough the second bullet nailed him in between the eyes he fell to the ground dead. Shego then relised that there were grenades in the solders belt. She picked them up and pulled the pin off a frag and threw it at a bunch in the center of the room.

"Grenade!" yelled one of them and exploded with a loud bang. All were dead caught in the blast. The person holding Drakken let him go. He turned around and kicked him in the chest. The solder fell and threw up his gun. Drakken caught it and pointed it at his capturer.

"Have a nice time in the after world!" he said and pulled the trigger killing him instantly. The little battle lasted all of 30 minutes every one was dead except the leader and Drakken and Shego.

"You lose, now leave and we will spare your life." Shego stated pointing the M4 at his head.

"No Shego you do." And with that the leader shot her in the other leg. She let out a scream and fell to the ground hold he leg. Drakken raised his gun so fast that the leader couldn't react; he pulled the trigger and killed him. He ran over to Shego to help her

''Let me see your leg." He said and shego removed her hand and her blood shot out like a stream of red water every time her heart beat.

"Oh no he hit one of my arteries Drakken you're going to have to find were the blood his leaking out from and close it shut before I bleed to death."

"I….I don't know if I can Shego."

"Do it now!!" barked Shego


	17. Chapter 17

K.P Ch 17

With Shego bleeding to death, and Kim expected to give birth to an alien real soon, for both team possible and the villains it is a major loss if either of them die, although Ron, part of Team Possible is already dead a major hit for Team Possible is losing the battle for good.

Drakken looked horrified; he knew if Shego died that he would lose his chance at world domination. He looked at Shego's ruptured artery trying to figure out were it is ruptured. He saw Shego was in pain, but what he was a bout to do would cause her even more pain.

"Shego in order to fix your artery I'm going to have to cause you a great deal of pain..."

"Morphine." She asked for in a really low painful wisher.

"I can't do that Shego I'm sorry, if I give it to you it will lower you're blood pressure to much." Drakken added. He called for one of his assistance to come and help him for this job.

"You ready Shego?" he asked she just nods her head and puts in back on the ground. "Now on the count of three I need you to hold open her wound so I can find it and fix it." He told his assistance. She looked scared also because she's never seen so much blood at one time.

" 1…2…3!" drakken said the assistance did as she was told she opened Shego's wound and a pool of blood was forming in side her leg Shego let out the most painful screams Drakken had ever heard and then she passed out do to the pain.

Kim on the other hand wasn't doing to well either with the alien moving rapidly now in her chest. She stopped for a second and thought _if I could get one of the aliens back home I wouldn't have to fight off Shego._ And she headed back to the temple but when she ran a cross Ron's dead body she saw that the small alien that burst out of Ron's chest was now a full size adult alien like the one Ron had killed to save her. But to Kim's surprise the alien didn't attack her like the other one did, did it know there was one inside her, because every move she took the alien followed her. _Perfect now that I have an alien friend Shego doesn't stand a chance._ Kim and her new alien friend walked back to the gate, Kim could feel the baby alien moving around like it wants out. She was having a hard time breathing to do to the Carbon dioxide she's been in haling for the past 23 hours.

Drakken and his assistance were still trying to fix Shego's major problem. The assistance was trying not to puke while Drakken was feeling around for a pulse.

"There found it!" he said happily and took a clamp and tried to pin it shut but her artery slipped out of his hand and was lost back in Shego's blood pool in her leg. He quickly found it and clamped it shut. Drakken had put a heart monitoring devise on her. She had a really low heart beat. He pointed to the paddles and the assistance got the idea. She reached the paddles when she heard a constant, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Shego's heart had stopped when Drakken heard this he dropped the I.V pouches full of blood and ran to her.

"NO!" was his last words to her when his assistance came to her

"CLEAR!" and she shocked Shego to try and revive her.


	18. Chapter 18

K.P Ch 18

Drakken's assistant wasn't having much luck bring Shego's heart back in to a steady beat, she tried over and over again and still no luck. She took a needle of adrenaline and put it right in to Shego's heart and still nothing. She turned to Drakken who was standing there putting the I.V full of blood in to Shego's arm.

"Drakken I'm sorry but She…" started the assistant. But Shego's heart started back up and had a steady pace the adrenaline work it actually worked!

"No I'm alive did you two fix the problem?" Shego asked.

"Yes we fixed it." He answered Shego stood up but fell right back down because she was really light headed. But she quickly re stood up and walked to the rest room.

Kim was now at the gate and turning it on she entered the last symbol and the gate turned on the gate was filled with liquid ice, she and her little friend walked through the gate.

Shego knew she was coming and was waiting for her at the gate. Kim stepped out of the gate and walked toward Shego.

"Welcome back princess, did you enjoy the Gates of Doom?" Shego asked very rudely

"No." Kim started. She looked down on shego leg. "What happened to you?" she asked

"Why would you care. Any ways weres the buffoon?" she asked questionly

"Dead thanks to you …" Kim started

"Don't worry princess you will soon be joining him now let's finish what we started." Shego stated and lit her hand with the green plasma stuff.

"Yes but it is you who will die." Kim added very happily. And the huge black alien came out of the gate almost instantly like those words were a signal for it.

Shego had more terror in her eyes then when she was bleeding to death

"How did you get one of those to follow you!?" was Shego's last words before the creature bolted after her.


	19. Chapter 19

K.P Ch 19

Shego dove out of the way as the Alien took a swing at her with its massive claws. Shego took her lit hand and sliced the alien's leg, a big mistake, its blood shot out and landed on shego's left arm.

"OW! OW! OW! Its blood it's acid!" Shego yelled as she tried to take of that part of her jumpsuit. Kim who was already injured ran over to Shego while she was trying to take the part off that was burning and decked her in the face. She fell to the ground hard. Shego had forgotten how hard Kim punches. She quickly got back up and ran after Kim. Shego swung but missed she swung and this time managed to hit Kim in the same place were she managed to rip her ribs out that one day.

Kim fell to the ground holding her ribs. The little alien in side her was now becoming more active. Shego ran after her but before she got there the alien tackled her to the ground. She lit up her hands and punched it as hard as she could. The alien released its hold and fell to the floor knocked out.

"Now princess that your little friend is out of the way, for now." Shego started. "We can continue with out any interruptions." Finished Shego

"Bring it!" added Kim. They both ran after each other at the same time. Kim punched first but missed. Shego did not she hit Kim right in the side of her mouth, Kim spun around and fell to the ground. She quickly got back up, but at the same time Drakken, yes Drakken, came in to the room with a small hand gun.

"Here Shego." He said and tossed the gun to her; she caught it and put it in her little pouch on her left ankle.

"Thanks Dr. D. but I think I will kill her with my own hands." Stated Shego. Kim ran after Shego and decked her while she was talking to Drakken. She held her face were she punched her and decked her back. Kim fell to the ground while she was on the ground Shego got down on her knees and kept punching her over and over again.

Kim was barley conscious. Shego stopped and waited for her to stand back up. After a few minutes Kim stood up and almost instantly Shego grabbed her neck and started to tighten her grip.

_This is it._ Kim thought _my life ends here I'm too weak to fight her off. _ Kim felt the alien in her chest move upward Kim tried to scream but couldn't. Shego saw her chest move and let her go, Kim fell to the ground. Shego did the same but was on her knees. She heard her ribs snap and then burst Kim's blood flew every were but most of it landed on Shego. The little alien inside Kim final came out Kim died instantly. Kim's Kimuncator beep, Shego reached in to Kim's pocket and pulled it out and turned it on facing Kim

"Kim I got a hold of…" Shego heard Wade fall out of his chair. She hung up the devise and pulled out the pistol and pointed it at the baby alien. The bigger alien was just waking up.

"You stole my one and only kill now I'll return the favor." Shego pulled the trigger and the small alien was dead its blood burning through Kim's dead body and the concrete floor. The big alien heard and saw this it roared very loudly and charged after Shego. She had no time to reacted the huge alien was on top of her and digging its claws in to her head. All Shego could do was scream. As the alien opened its mouth to revile the smaller teeth. They lunged out and dung them self's into Shego's chest over and over again her already low blood supply spewing every were with in a few seconds Shego was dead.

Drakken took the pistol Shego had in her hand and shot the alien to death. He bent over Shego's dead body and started to cry.

With most of Team Possible dead and one of the most powerful villains dead the world will change for ever!


	20. Chapter 20

K.P Ch 20

With the death of Kimberly Ann Possible the world will change for ever. Her funeral was extremely long. Every body who knew her was there accepted the villain's of course. Her family suffered the worst of it losing there only daughter they had.

Wade, the only member of Team possible left, actually left his room to attended K.P's funeral. Kim's cheerleading squad was there even Kim's high school rival Bonnie Rockweller. The funeral lasted a good 2 hours, it included lost of crying and kind words plus wonderful memories Kim as given every body form in she was alive.

"Her death was not necessary, but thankfully, her killer Shego is also dead." Finished wade and he left the podium back to his seat.

Kim's funeral also covered Ron's funeral as well. Ron's parents will never forget there only son.

The world were they onced lived was falling apart. Wade had to find a new Team Possible, but that was a disaster, the new team could not follow orders properly and ended up caught in the worst villain's layer several times.

Kim's parents began to fall a part too. Her dad, started to make little mistakes on his plans in Rocket Engering, which eventually led up to a huge mistake which sent his rocket to the sun in stead of the International Space Station. Her mom, who was a brain sergeant, also began to make small mistakes, which eventually led up to the death of one of her pacitants. That little mishap caused her to lose her job.

The twins Jim and Tim, stop making there little high-tech inventions and became normal but stupid boys, playing video games, sports, and of course becoming interested in girls.

Kim's time of Death June 15, 2005 at 4:55 P.M just three days before her 18th birthday. Ron's time of death June 15th, 2005 at 2:45 P.M on hostile alien planet.

Shelia Prego, or Shego, which is what most of her villain friends called her. Her funeral was very long lasted almost as long as both Kim and Ron's did. Drakken talked the longest scenes he new her the most.

The villain's world changed too. Most of them just stopped crime all together, joining the normal people and living normal lives, even Drakken stopped his quest to take over the world. He became a bank volt guard.

Three weeks later

The Stargate was were it was last hasn't been activated scenes Kim came back through it. One of the janitors cleaning the area was about to see something he will never forget.

"This is Bob calling in to…" he stopped has he heard the loud activation of the ring and he ran to it. The gate was filled with liquid ice or at lest that what he thought it looked like. The gate remained on for several minutes before a huge black alien came out of it. The Queen from the Gates of Doom!

"Bob?! BOB?! What is it?" one of the people asked form his walky-talky.

"WE got a huge problem here!" was Bob's last words before the massive alien lunged at him with a massive loud growl.

well thats it I hope you all enjoyed the story any and all comments are greatly appreicated


End file.
